This invention relates to archery bows and more particularly to improved methods and attachments for pre-loading the bows. Modern compound bows require such a strong pull that many people can not use them. Various mechanisms for pre-loading archery bows have been proposed in the past. However such prior art mechanisms were unduly complicated, expensive and difficult to use. Also, prior pre-loading arrangements were exposed and easily contaminated by dirt and debris encountered by archers and hunters out of doors, and could be dangerous if misfiring of an arrow occurred during pre-loading.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved methods and attachments for pre-loading archery bows.
Another object is to provide a pre-loading attachments and methods for compound bows that enable people of low to moderate strength to use such bows because the bow string can be easily drawn and held at the let-off pull.
An additional object is to provide bow pre-loading devices that will not cock bows to the degree that a bow can be considered a cross bow.
Another object is to provide bow pre-loading devices that do not unbalance the bows to which they are attached.
A further object is to provide pre-loading attachments for bows that can be easily adjusted in the field.
Another object is to provide pre-loading mechanisms for bows that have major working components that can not be contaminated because they are sealed inside of a tube.
An additional object is to provide bow attachments that do not interfere with the archer""s aim.
Another object is to provide archery pre-loading arrangements that are safer because they move slowly when they release stored energy.
A further object is to provide adjustable pre-loading attachments for archery bows that are rugged, economical, balanced, attractive, safe and easy to use and maintain, and which do not possess defects found in similar prior art pre-loaders.
A further object is to provide improved methods for easily adjusting the amount of pull that an archer is required to exert on a bow string.
Other objects and advantages of the archery bow attachments and methods incorporating this invention will be found in the specification and claims and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.